A Última Dança
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: UA. SPOILERS FIM DO ANIME II. Quando tudo parece acabado e não há mais esperanças de que as coisas possam voltar a ser como antes, ainda há espaço para uma última despedida e um assunto inacabado. Ciel/Lizzy. Presente de Amigo Secreto para Juli.


**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji II não me pertence, faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**AVISO: Spoilers sobre o final da segunda temporada do anime (sem relação com o mangá).**

**A Última Dança**

_Presente de Amigo Secreto para _

O lugar estava bem mais escuro do que ela se imaginava. Na verdade, nem sabia onde estava. Não havia sons ao seu redor nem luz nem movimento, nada que indicasse que não estava sozinha. Sentiu um aperto no peito… fazia tempo que não gostava da escuridão. Nunca gostara daquela ausência de cores, não gostava de nada que lhe lembrasse daqueles momentos passados e dolorosos. Sempre queria que tudo estivesse bem colorido e alegre, e era com um sorriso que se lembrava de todas as festas em que o obrigara a se vestir no mais belo azul profundo que tanto combinava com seus olhos, infelizmente, não tão felizes.

– Lady Eliza…

Ela virou-se imediatamente para o lugar de onde aquela voz vinha, aquela voz tão familiar e tão distante ao mesmo tempo. A própria pessoa interrompeu as palavras para depois dar um passo na direção dela, o único local iluminado em meio àquela escuridão. Então, quando seu rosto apareceu após sua mão estendida elegantemente, ele completou o chamado.

– Ou melhor, Lizzy. – ele sorriu, aquele sorriso tão discreto e que ela jamais conseguiria esquecer ou decifrar.

– C-Ciel…? – ela hesitou em estender a mão para colocar sobre a dele. Provavelmente iria atravessá-la e ele desapareceria de novo na escuridão.

– Me concede esta dança? – ele perguntou, educadamente.

– É… é você mesmo? – a loira ainda hesitou em segurar a mão do acompanhante, mas ele não precisou responder, precisou apenas continuar a encará-la com aquele olhar profundo, um sorriso discreto, e ela sentiu-se segura para estender a mão e segurar a dele.

A mão dele não desapareceu, ele não se esvaiu na escuridão. Era tão mais real quanto todo o salão ao redor que tinha subitamente se iluminado para mostrar as mais belas decorações em mármore e carvalho, os lustres de prata brilhando acima de suas cabeças, as decorações dignas de um conde inglês apresentando um baile. Mas o baile era apenas para os dois.

Ela manteve os olhos fixos na imagem de Ciel. Ele quase não mudara. Já fazia mais de cinco anos que ele tinha partido, e restara nada mais que aquela carta com informes tão tristes. Não conseguia acreditar que a carta era verdade, mas também não conseguia acreditar que aquele momento era real.

Ele estava mais alto, os cabelos um pouco maiores, penteados cuidadosamente para trás, com alguns fios rebeldes caindo sobre os olhos. Daquela vez, não havia tapa-olho e os dois olhos incrivelmente azuis estavam fixos em seus olhos verdes. Ele vestia uma roupa azul muito parecida com aquela que ela lhe fizera vestir muito tempo atrás. Estava elegante e altivo, digno do conde de Phantomhive.

Antes que ela percebesse, estava rodando o salão a passos lentos de uma valsa cujos passos já sabia desde jovem, como toda dama deveria saber.

– Ciel… não tem músi… – ela mesma parou de falar quando novamente pôs os olhos sobre o sorriso dele.

E no instante seguinte, percebeu um som de violino melodioso e baixo invadindo seus ouvidos. Parecia vir de lugar nenhum… na verdade, parecia estar vindo de dentro dela mesmo. Não havia ninguém tocando nenhum instrumento, não havia mais nada no salão. Estavam os dois sozinhos, rodando pelo salão numa dança e numa noite que pareciam sem fim.

– Ciel… você voltou… mesmo? – os olhos esverdeados pareciam tristes, enquanto encarava o homem diante de si. Sim, ele era um homem naquele momento.

– Estou aqui, não estou? – o mesmo sorriso continuava no rosto dele.

– Sim… mas você tinha, quer dizer, Sebastian nos levou uma carta e você, você… – ela engoliu em seco. Abaixou os olhos, segurando a mão dele com mais força enquanto ainda dançavam, para ter certeza de que ele não sumiria.

– Não pense nisso agora. – Ciel virou o rosto levemente para o lado, e ao erguer os olhos para encará-lo de novo, a jovem teve a impressão de que um brilho escarlate ofuscara o azul dos olhos dele.

– Ciel…

– É a nossa noite. – ele disse, voltando a encará-la. – Não parece mais a Lizzy de quando a conheci.

– Eu… é que… – Elizabeth confundiu-se com as palavras e sentiu o rosto corar levemente. Já tinha idade para saber perfeitamente como reagir diante de um homem, especialmente um que ela tanto…

– Sorria, Lizzy. – disse Ciel, ainda a guiando pelo salão ao som da música. – Essa não parece você.

– Você também não parece mais o mesmo, Ciel. – ela respondeu, deixando que um sorriso simples surgisse nos lábios.

Era verdade, ele não parecia mais o mesmo de antes. Não parecia mais ter um peso incômodo sobre os ombros, não parecia ter mais nada que precisasse finalizar, estava tão leve, com um ar tão singelo. Mas por trás daquele sorriso incomum e daquela expressão serena, havia um tipo de mistério que ela ainda não conseguia desvendar.

– Eu não sou mais o mesmo. – respondeu ele, depois de uns minutos e mais uns passos da dança. – Porque consegui o que queria.

– Conseguiu? – ela piscou os olhos duas vezes, tentada a perguntar o que ele queria.

– Vim lhe trazer o que você quer. – mais uma vez, aquele sorriso misterioso tomou os lábios do conde.

Por um lado, ela gostava daquele sorriso, por outro, sentia que ele estava prestes a levar Ciel de novo, na escuridão para um mistério que ela não poderia desvendar.

– Estou feliz que esteja comigo, Ciel. – Elizabeth finalmente deixou as palavras escaparem, um sorriso largo em seus lábios. Por mais que algo lhe incomodasse, precisava aproveitar aquele momento, por mais breve que ele fosse. – Queria que essa noite durasse para sempre.

Ele não respondeu. Bailou mais alguns passos enquanto Elizabeth sorria animada, rodando pelo salão, deixando-se guiar por aquele de que tanto sentira falta. Agora que tinha idade suficiente, sabia que o que tinha sentido por Ciel era mais do que um sentimento infantil. E se ele estava ali, realmente, naquele momento… então tinha se tornado um sentimento real, um amor real.

Quando Ciel a fez rodar mais uma vez, a música cessou, e ela imaginou se apenas ela tinha parado de ouvi-la. Ele segurava apenas a sua mão, e ao cessar da música, Elizabeth apertou sua mão mais forte, como se com o fim da dança, ele fosse se esvair também.

– Ciel? – ela se virou imediatamente para ele, alarmada. Mas felizmente, ele ainda estava ali. – A música parou.

– Sim, a dança chegou ao fim. – ele confirmou.

– Então… então você já…? – não conseguiu completar a frase, mas atreveu-se a segurar a mão dele com mais força, aproximando-se o suficiente para que ele não desaparecesse.

– Que tal irmos até o jardim? Está uma bela noite. – ele propôs, uma mão nas costas, a outra ainda segurando elegantemente a de Elizabeth.

– Sim! Vamos sim! – o sorriso voltou a tomar conta dos lábios da jovem, animada, segurou a saia do vestido e acompanhou Ciel quase saltitando ao longo do caminho até o jardim.

Foi apenas quando colocou os pés no jardim que confirmou que aquela era a mansão Phantomhive. Não a visitara havia muitos anos, mas ela não estava tão diferente. Apenas o salão lhe parecia diferente, mas o jardim era o mesmo, e naquela noite estava repleto de belas rosas brancas que pareciam refletir o brilho da lua.

– Ciel… elas são lindas! Foi o Sebastian que arrumou tudo? – ela perguntou, e sem se dar conta, tinha soltado a mão dele para observar as rosas mais de perto.

Ciel não respondeu, e ela precisou se virar para confirmar que ele ainda estava lá. Encarava-lhe com uma expressão quase triste, mas não era aquele sentimento exatamente… era uma sensação de triste satisfação, de conformação. Mas ela não sabia com o que ele estava conformado.

– Ciel?

– Você gosta delas? – ele desviou os olhos para as rosas, tocando lentamente as pétalas de uma delas.

– Sim… elas são lindas. – Elizabeth confirmou, forçando um sorriso, por mais que estivesse preocupada com o jeito dele.

Ele pegou uma elas e arrancou dos arbustos lentamente. Quando voltou os olhos para Elizabeth, pela segunda vez, ela teve a impressão de que havia um brilho incomumente vermelho em seus olhos.

– Para você. – estendeu a rosa para a jovem.

Ela estendeu as mãos para segurar a rosa entre as suas e encarou as pétalas que refletiam ainda mais o brilho da lua.

– Para que não se esqueça dessa noite.

– Eu nunca vou…! – de imediato, ela levantou o rosto para responder, mas calou-se ao notar que não havia nada para encarar. Os olhos encheram-se de grossas lágrimas e no momento que começaram a escorrer e tocaram a rosa, uma brisa forte balançou seus cabelos.

A rosa em suas mãos desmanchou-se e as pétalas voaram na noite, seguindo o sentido do vento. Todas as rosas do jardim se desmancharam também, e a noite foi coberta por uma chuva de pétalas brancas que cobriam as lágrimas que continuavam a escorrer do rosto da jovem.

Com as pétalas, ele sumiu, e levou tudo ao seu redor, deixando-a mergulhada novamente naquela escuridão infindável, restando apenas as lágrimas que insistiam em escorrer.

Devia saber, devia saber desde o início de que não passara de um sonho, um sonho doloroso que jamais se tornaria realidade. Quando sentiu que a escuridão não tinha mais fim e que não mais a assustava, os olhos se abriram para um outro mundo.

Havia uma luz fraca ao seu redor, o rosto estava repousado num belo tecido branco de seda que compunha as cobertas de sua enorme cama. Os braços abraçavam-se forte ao travesseiro fofo ao seu lado. As lágrimas, como haviam escorrido em seu belo sonho, tinham escorrido para a realidade também e os traços manchavam seu rosto pálido, pouco iluminado pela luz do candelabro ao lado da cama e a luz da noite que atravessava as janelas de vidro.

– Ciel… – ela deixou que o nome saísse aos sussurros de seus lábios, um sorriso fraco se formando neles. Era apenas naqueles sonhos que conseguia vê-lo. Aqueles tristes sonhos.

E como sempre, havia sempre um que fora real demais.

Levantou-se da cama e seguiu na direção das janelas fechadas. Olhou o jardim de sua casa através do vitral, mas não havia rosas nele. Passou a mão por uma das mechas do cabelo e colocou-a para trás da orelha, e só naquele minuto se deu conta de que havia algo ali. A pequena pétala branca caíra lentamente no chão, como se quisesse provar que era real, que mais do que ela era real.

Os olhos da jovem se arregalaram de leve, enquanto se abaixava para tocar a pétala da rosa. De fato, seus dedos sentiam a textura suave dela… sentiam que ela era real. Rapidamente, levantou-se, com a pétala entre os dedos e abriu as janelas como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Não teve como acreditar em seus olhos, mas aquelas mesmas pétalas estavam voando bem ali, ao som do vento, seguindo noite adentro, como a prova de um sonho não tão distante.

– Você realmente… Ciel…! – um sorriso enorme se formou nos lábios da jovem, e então, a mão pousou na batente da janela, sobre o pequeno caule daquela mesma rosa branca que ele lhe tinha estendido poucos minutos atrás. Sentiu o perfume dela, sentiu as pétalas, sentiu a realidade da flor.

Agarrou-se a ela como se fosse seu último fio de esperança e sorriu, fechando os olhos para mergulhar em sua escuridão. A escuridão lhe fazia lembrar-se dele…

– Eu nunca… nunca vou esquecer, Ciel. Obrigada pelo presente.

Diante dos olhos dela, as pétalas sumiram na noite, e logo, a noite se foi também, deixando apenas a breve lembrança de uma última dança.

**FIM**

**Bommm**

**Vim aqui, SURPRESA, no fandom de Ciel/Lizzy. Presente de amigo secreto para ! Feliz natal super atrasado e ano novo também! Já que era a intenção, mas ficou tudo um pouco atrasadinho no fórum também! XD**

**Peço desculpas pela demora na entrega do presente, mas espero que tenha gostado! Foi bem simples e curtinho, só como uma lembrancinha mesmo, compenso com os fanarts e walls, espero. XD**

**Bom, eu sei que o Ciel tá meio estranho, ou vocês devem achar isso. Mas bom, tirando a personalidade dele do fim de Kuro I, quando ele finalmente consegue a vingança que o Sebby vai levá-lo para devorar a alma dele, só naquele momento breve, ele parecia bem em paz. Então, levando em consideração que no momento que o fic se passa seria muitos anos após a vingança dele e a vida demoníaca XD Ele estaria "em paz" também, e eu tentei passar essa serenidade que imagino vindo dele. Uma paz meio estranha, creio eu, mas ainda assim, um tipo de "paz de espírito".**

**Para o fic, eu fiz como se ele tivesse um assunto inacabado com a Lizzy. Se foi um sonho muito real ou uma realidade muito ilusionista, vocês decidem XD Mas a intenção era que o Ciel realmente tivesse voltado para se despedir dela, porque ele não fez isso no anime, e eu acho que ela merecia, os dois formam um casal lindinho. (embora eu seja fã de Ciel/Sebby e XDDD)**

**Enfim. Bom, espero que tenha ficado pelo menos satisfatório :D e espero que tenha gostado do presente, foi simples, mas foi de coração, Juli!**

**Até a próxima, comentários são bem vindos! :***


End file.
